Save me
by Lucifer77
Summary: Hikaru X Kaoru Amour impossible, l'un des deux va craquer avant d'avoir avoué quoique ce soit ... Hurry up and save me.


Avant, tu étais toujours là. Avant tu étais toujours avec moi. Avant je n'avais pas à te chercher. Avant, je n'avais pas à t'attendre … Avant on étais seuls. Avant il n'y avait que nous … Avant tu me regardais … Avant …

Mais s'était avant …

Avant que quelqu'un ne perce notre bulle. Avant que tu me tournes le dos. Avant que tu ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Avant que tu ne vives que pour elle. Avant que tu me laisses … Avant elle …

Maintenant tu l'aimes … tu l'aimes elle …

Et je restes là à t'attendre … à attendre … que tu viennes, que tu me parles, que tu me souris, que je me forces à te répondre normalement … parce qu'on est frères, parce qu'on est jumeaux … parce que tu l'aimes … parce que je t'aime …

Je t'aime, je t'aime comme je ne devrais pas …

I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a top and I can't lie

Et chaque jours, chaque fois que tu m'approches pour jouer la comédie… pour ce jeu entre nous deux devant ces filles … chaque fois que tu joues l'amoureux avec moi … mon cœur se déchire … chaque fois … Et je voudrais que se soit vraie … je le voudrais tellement …

Mais tu l'aimes elle … Et moi je restes … je t'attends …

Je retiens les larmes, les cris, la douleur … je les retiens devant toi … J'essais de les retenir …

Mais quand je suis seul … et que je t'attends … je les laisses s'échapper … espérant que ça atténue la douleur … la déchirure de mon cœur …

Oh you go to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors

Je suis sur le lit … notre lit … et je t'attends … encore une fois … je sais que tu vas arriver mais les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas … elles coulent sur mes joues … encore et encore …

Je t'entends arriver, mais elles coulent toujours … Je t'entends entrer mais elles coulent … Je me retourne pour pas que tu le vois mais mon dos est soulevé de sanglots …

Tu cours vers moi et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras … je me cache … je ne veux pas que tu me vois …

_ Kaoru … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'imagine parfaitement ton beau visage inquiet … je t'imagine parfaitement … tellement inquiet … Mais je ne répond rien … je n'arrive pas à parler … mais de tout façon je ne peux pas te dire…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Kaoru ?

Je n'y arrive pas … je n'arrive pas à te dire que ce n'est rien, que tout va bien, de ne pas t'en faire … à chaque fois que j'essais, mon souffle se casse avant d'atteindre mes cordes vocales … Tu essais de me retourner pour te faire face … pour que je te regarde … Je résistes mais je suis trop faible, tu y arrives … Tes yeux s'écarquillent … Oui… je souffre bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer …

Show me your colors  
Cause without you I'm blue

(Without you I'm blue)

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répond ! Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça !

Ce qui se passe … je ne peux pas te le dire … Je vois l'inquiétude dans tes yeux … Mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je pleure mais tu veux toujours le savoir … Quand mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité, je me retire de ton emprise et je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain … Je n'en peux plus … vraiment plus …

Je n'en sort que le lendemain pour aller en cours. Je pars sans manger, je n'ai plus d'appétit depuis déjà quelques semaines … je pars sans te parler, sans te regarder … je n'y arrive pas, ton regard pèse trop sur moi … je ne veux pas affronter tes yeux …

Les cours passent vraiment vite, je crois que c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent, je ne veux pas aller au club … je ne veux pas jouer la comédie, je ne peux plus … et encore moins après ce qui c'est passer … Mais j'y vais quand même, je suis obligé … Tu es assis à côté de moi en silence … Tu me regardes toujours, tu ne m'as pas lâcher des yeux de toute la journée … Sans m'en rendre compte je fais ce que ce que je me refuse à faire depuis ce matin … je lève la tête vers toi … je te regarde … Ton regard est triste et plein de questions … mais tu me souris quand même … tu souris.

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you 

Mais ton sourire s'efface et tes yeux s'affolent … je ne comprends pas pourquoi … Un silence pesant règne autour de nous … je ne comprends pas pourquoi … Je sens alors les larmes sur mes joues … je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

Je me lève et m'enfuis en courant quand les sanglots me pèsent. Je cours … je m'éloigne … je fuis … je te fuis.

J'arrive sur le toit de l'école … je veux sauter …

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors) 

Je veux sauter … et je veux que tu m'en empêches … Que tu m'en empêches en me prenant dans tes bras et en me disant que tu m'aimes … que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime … que tu me dises que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais, que tu me protègeras … qu'on ne sera plus que toi et moi … Mais j'en demande trop … tu ne viendras pas … tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je le veux …

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts my mind  
That's the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light

Mais je t'aime … et je t'attends … au dessus du vide, je t'attends toujours …

Are you feeling me  
Cause the way you make my  
Break my shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking up  
Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cause without you I'm blue 

Retiens moi je t'en pris … Viens vers moi … Empêche moi de sauter … Sauve moi.

(Without you I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Je veux sauter et partir … Voler au dessus de tout … Ne faire qu'un avec le vide … Je veux sentir le vent sur mon corps dans ma chute, le vide, la sensation de bien être … Je veux oublier la douleur … mon amour … je veux tout oublier et partir … Me sentir libre … enfin libre …

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm going down  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me  
(So just leave me, so just leave me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me 

Je ne veux pas que tu me sauves si c'est juste parce que je suis ton frère … Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça … Je suis vraiment égoïste … mais je ne veux que ton amour …

So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Je veux sauter … en finir … Viens me sauver je t'en pris !

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you 

Inconsciemment, j'avance un pied … Je veux oublier … Je veux sauter et partir … Je vais le faire, je vais voler et tomber pour oublier … quand quelque chose m'attrape la taille et me tire en arrière.

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you 

Les bras s'enroulent autour de moi … _tu_ enroules _tes_ bras autour moi sans me retourner … Je sens ton torse chaud contre mon dos … Ta chaleur m'enveloppe et ton odeur m'enivre… Je sens les battements de ton cœur agités atteindre ceux du mien … Ta tête posée sur mon épaule … Ton souffle dans ma nuque … ta respiration haletante …

_ Crétin … Je ne veux pas que tu saute ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs … Kaoru …

_ Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je meurs ?

_ Parce que je t'aime ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

_ Mais … tu l'aimes elle et pas moi … pas comme moi je t'aimes …

_ Haruhi ? Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Je t'aime toi Kaoru … pas elle …

_ Hikaru …

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose … tu t'empares de mes lèvres … C'est un contact si doux … j'en rêve depuis si longtemps… trop longtemps … Et de tendre, notre baiser passe à brutal, comme vital …

Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me


End file.
